


Day 26: Snow

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff, Note style, Snowball Fight, Sorry im late, ice maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Note style fic again, because I am behind.Mr. Freeze causes a snow day, and it is thanks to Marinette that the boys make the most of the situation.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Day 26: Snow

Schools off its a fucking snow day now

Okok so its a note-style fic. Im lazy, sue me!

So its early December, and snow is falling down in waves. Mr Freeze made a blizzard, and so the light snow broadcasted became a heaping blizzard, to the point nobody can get out the next day. Power went out, people are freezing, the whole shebang.

The bats defeat Mr. Freeze, but the snow is still there. So they go and help with relief efforts. Tim is sent home, they don't want the cold to lower poor Timmy’s immune system even more.

Anyways, the next day happens and oh boy what a shock! School has been called off! Holy snow days, Batman! 

So, they spend the day inside with hot cocoa, games, and blankets. Damian shied away to draw, Jason to read, and Tim to work. But Dick won’t let them escape his clutches! Mwah ha ha ha ha!

So it's around mid afternoon when bam! Portal opens up! Oh my god it's Marinette! Shouldn’t she be in school!

But alas, an akuma had happened and school was let off for the day. Mari is here to stay!

So, Mari questions why they aren’t outside, and they show the snow. She humphs, turns to them and says “get dressed, snowball fight.”

So they get all geared up and head to the grounds. The teams are Tim, Dami, and Mari against Dick and Jason. 

The two creative fuckers (tim and mari) decide to build a giant ass fort with snowmen for diversions. They put hats on the snowmen, extra gloves peeking out behind corners. Damian works on the walls while Mari works on the diversions. Tim makes snowballs. They have dozens of them, maybe hundreds, by the time Dick and Jason are ready.

While team DamiMariTim are freaking crazy, with many walls, fake people, and distractions, team JayDick are fucking wack.

Jason and Dick made one giant wall as high and thick as possible, with little peep holes along the way. Their sight isn't that good. They also have snowballs, but not to the perfection that Tim has.

Anyways, Jason with his sharp shooter skills starts to nail the distractions. Dick makes more snowballs and throws a few himself. Soon, the distractions are knocked down, and they think they have the win. They stand up.

That's when the real show begins.

Tim and Mari and Dami all start chucking the snowballs. While the older boys were chucking their stash, Dami and Tim were making more. Marinette was on the lookout, informing them the actions of the other team. 

Jason and Dick never stood a chance. Pelted with snowballs, they realise they never hit the younger. They will never underestimate the team again.

They dramatically fall to their ‘deaths’ and stay there. They move when they realise Bruce had come out to see the commotion. They share a look with the younger team, and a silent agreement is made.

They all load up with snow.

Bruce opens the door, and Dick pulls him out. They would not want to get Alfred’s floors messy.

Face planting in the snow, more is immediately piled on to the man. 

Bruce launches up, and starts laughing as he trips his sons into the snow. Snow gets into everyone’s clothes, but they aren’t done yet. Laughter ensues at the 5 vs 1 battle.

The five win, obviously. They shed their heavy clothes when they reach inside, and go up to their separate rooms to change into warmer clothes. 

They go back to the sitting room, and drink some more warm beverages. Tim and Mari and Bruce with coffee. 

Marinette leaves soon after, and goes back home. The mood is lighter, as the boys had not had as much fun as they did in a long while. No fights, no squabbles, no physical violence.

A perfect day.

——

The next time that Mr. Freeze cancelled school, or made Gotham that much more snowier, the boys did not dread it. No, they called Mari over and they played in the snow. One time it was a competition for the best snowman. Another was to build the biggest igloo together. Once, with the combined efforts of everyone, the entire winter was dedicated to making a giant ice maze.

The citizens of Gotham learned that as soon as winter came, the Wayne’s got hectic in the snow. They remembered the large igloo made- it broke the world’s previous record. Citizens also took the maze idea and turned it into an annual thing in the park. On a good day, Mr. Freeze would help too.

There came about snowball fight tournaments, and ice sculptures decorated Gotham.

A once dark and drab city, winter made everything white. It shoved the darkness back, linking Gotham citizens together in a way that wasn’t there before.

In interviews, the Wayne’s would be questioned who gave them ideas every year. Their answer would be the same, but nonetheless confusing. 

“Marinette.”


End file.
